Un Héros sans Armure
by CamORiley
Summary: "C'est super beau, touchant, adorable, émouvant, j'imagine tellement le regard de Pepper sur Tony en le voyant faire. Ça change de ce que tu écris d'habitude !" - Cécile.


**Bonjour !**

 **C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec cette petite fanfict écrit dans le train pour passer le temps. Je regardais les sièges vident à côté de moi et imaginais notre couple préféré, et voilà comment cette histoire est née.**

 **La description de cette fanfiction est la réaction de ma meilleure amie quand je lui ai envoyé. Elle m'a aussi avoué qu'elle était une de ses préférée, ce qui m'a beaucoup touché, car elle est reste très simple, très courte, mais apparemment cela suffit pour plaire donc j'espère que vous aussi elle vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitudes les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel, je n'ai aucun droit dessus et pour une fois il ne s'agit pas des personnages de comics, mais plus des personnages interprétés par Robert Downey Jr. et Gwyneth Paltrow (oui, j'aurai aimé qu'ils soient là dans le train pour discuter comme si de rien n'était avec eux x) ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"- La prochaine fois on prend les armures.

\- Jamais je ne volerai dans une de tes machines, Tony."

À l'aéroport, un couple bien connu se disputait.

"- Pfft, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on attend ! Je suis sûr que j'ai le temps d'aller acheter un avion, embaucher un pilote qu'on sera partit avant même que celui qu'on a réservé soit annoncé.

\- Va y, le temps que tu fasses cela tu arrêteras de râler.

\- Mais d'ailleurs j'ai des avions ! Pourquoi on n'a pas pris le jet de Stark Industries, madame la CEO ?

\- Car, monsieur l actionnaire majoritaire, le jet que vous payez sert pour les voyages d entreprises. Là on part en vacances et on oublie le travail."

A peine eu telle terminé sa phrase que son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit. C'était les bureaux de Stark Industries.

"- On oublie le travail, hein ?

\- Deux secondes, s'il te plaît."

Conclut la jolie rousse en se détournant du milliardaire pour parler tranquillement avec une de ses cadres.

Tony s'affala en soufflant dans son siège, très inconfortable, dans lequel il était depuis deux heures.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir et ne plus voir le temps passé si lentement. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Dans son dos un vendeur au guichet hurlait.

Le beau brun se retourna pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Au guichet, un homme apparemment mal-entant et muet essayait de réserver un billet en vain. Impossible de se faire comprendre. Et au lieu de demander de l'aide, le vendeur hurlait espérant sûrement que la personne sourde le comprenne mieux.

Après cinq minutes à observer de loin la scène, le milliardaire décida de se lever, ne supportant plus ce raffuts.

Sans adresser un regard au vendeur, il tapota l'épaule du client et en langage des signes lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait réserver une place sur le prochain vole pour Londres, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre et qu'il n'avait ni stylos ni feuille pour réussir à l'expliquer au vendeur.

Tony lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait bien comprit et se tourna ensuite vers le guichet.

"- Je veux un billet pour le prochain vol pour Londres.

\- Bien … Il ne me reste que des places en première classe. 860$ la place."

Tony traduisit à l'homme. Ce dernier eu l'air surpris. Il ne voulait pas aller en première classe, il n en avait pas les moyens.

"- Vous n'avez pas d autres places, vraiment ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé, nous avons vendu les derniers billets il y a 10min.

\- Et cela fait combien de temps qu'il est là, à essayer de vous prendre sa place ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Un moment …"

Notre héros leva les yeux aux ciels. Et souffla. Le pauvre homme n avait pu avoir son billet à cause de son handicap.

Alors que Tony se tourna pour expliquer à l'homme la situation, ce dernier le coupa et signa qu'il devait absolument prendre ce vol car sa femme était sur le point d'accoucher et qu'elle était seule en Angleterre.

Derrière, Pepper regardait la scène. Elle avait suivi du regard son homme et l avait regarder traduire en langage des signes pour le client.

Elle le vit maintenant sortir son portefeuille et tendre sa carte bancaire au guichet. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle vit l'homme prendre dans ses bras Tony et le remercier.

Il n'avait apparemment pas besoin d'armure pour aider les gens.

"- Pepper ? Tu es encore là.

\- Oui, excuse moi je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère !

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas Myriam, je viens juste de voir mon mari se comporter en héros et je crois que je peux aussi faire des efforts.

\- Bien, je comprends. Bonne lune de miel alors, Mme Stark.

\- Merci."

Alors que Tony retourna auprès de Pepper, cette dernière coupa son téléphone et le rangea dans sa valise.

" - Les passagers pour le Vol à destination de Paris sont priés de se présenter porte V.

\- Enfin !"

Avant que Tony n'est eu le temps d'attraper leurs valises, la jolie rousse attrapa son visage et l'embrassa.

"Je t'aime mon héros."

Le "héros" ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais savait déjà que sa lune de miel s'annonçait bonne. Très bonne.

* * *

 **Review attendu avec grand plaisir !**


End file.
